


出差

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese - Fandom, Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	出差

打开煤气，淡蓝色的火苗窜了的出来，泡面顺着锅边滑进了锅被水淹没，过了几分钟后锅子里的水开始沸腾，晶莹透亮的水泡从水面上破裂，它们不会说话，不会诉说周九良思念孟鹤堂。  
“他连我的生日都不记得了，哎……”撕开方便面里的肉酱包和蔬菜包一股脑的都倒了进去，沿着锅边将鸡蛋磕开，金黄色圆咕隆咚的土鸡蛋咕噜一声滚进了锅里。筷子漫无目的地在锅子里搅动，鸡蛋四散奔逃。  
“明明走之前还搂着我说要回来给我过生日的……骗子，以后别想上我的床！”生着气逆时针关上了煤气，筷子挑起细长的面条倒进了泡面锅里，鸡蛋已经看不见成型了，全都被周九良搅和散了。  
打开刚刚更新的电视剧，抱着酸菜味的泡面开始了生日这一天的晚餐。  
电话连番儿的响了几遍，有电话，有语音通话还有视频通话，周九良硬是不接。  
“哼～还打电话来？老子就是不接了。”周九良将电话扣过来，狠命的吸溜了一口，呛出来了眼泪。  
又是一通电话，响个不停。  
“喂？”吃光盘净的碗被周九良放进了洗碗池放了一滴洗洁精，灌满了水。  
“九良吃了么？”  
“吃了。”周九良将油滋滋的碗扔在厨房，盘腿坐在沙发上，又包起了一包烧烤味的薯片，放的太久了，有些软了。  
“吃的什么啊？”电话那头有些安静，有些回音。  
“额……”  
周九良回头看了看池子里的盘子还有满屋的酸菜味，有些庆幸孟鹤堂还没回来，如果要是孟鹤堂突然回来看到他的小孩儿又吃了泡面，估计又会生气。  
“吃的炒菜……炒的西红柿炒鸡蛋……”周九良扣着手，小心翼翼的将薯片的袋子放回去，不让发出一点声音。  
“那就好～对不起啊，飞机延误了，我还没起飞……不能陪你过生日了啊……”  
“没……没事儿……”周九良摸了摸封在盒子里的情趣内衣，摇了摇头:“生日，可以补的嘛……”  
“好，那我回来补给你～”孟鹤堂的语气明显轻松了很多:“宝贝儿，你有没有想我啊？”  
“嗯，有～”非常想，周九良没有说。  
“那，你想不想做啊？”  
“电话里？怎么……怎么做？”周九良仅仅听着就红了耳根，红的仿佛要滴出血来。  
“我教你啊……”  
“怎……怎么……教……”  
孟鹤堂和周九良在床上滚过也不止一次了，可隔空在电话里还是第一次，以前从未有过。  
“听我的，去床上吧”  
“哦～”周九良听话的床上拖鞋顺手抱起何九华当做生日礼物送来的情趣睡衣进了卧室，可惜某人今天在另外一座城市没有眼福了。  
“听我的，脱掉衣服～”电话会削弱人的音色，可孟鹤堂的声音从听筒里传出来，依然那么好听动人。纤细葱白的手指将裤子上的扣子推回扣眼，裤子滑落掉到了地上漏出两条白皙直立的大腿。  
盒子里的丁字裤是显眼的大红色蕾丝花边，一根细细的线向上连着乳罩，说是乳罩，也只有小小的两片遮住了胸前的红樱。周九良小心翼翼的套上，光脚踩在松软的地板上，映着卧室里暖光色的光，看着镜子里的自己，从脸颊红到了脖颈。  
“这么慢，脱完了吗？”  
“脱……脱好了……然后呢？”周九良暗自庆幸还好孟鹤堂没有要求视频通话，孟鹤堂的手机没有安装防窥膜，万一被别人看到就不好了。  
“握住它～摸摸它～指腹摩挲它的纹路，感觉它……就像我平时一样……”  
周九良缓缓地握住了两腿之间的性器。  
“摸到了吗？慢慢的感受它，它的纹路，它的肌理……”  
周九良刚刚17岁的时候就跟了21岁的孟鹤堂，从哪个时候起他就没有自慰过，全部都是孟鹤堂帮他解决，自己撸还是第一次。  
“我……”  
孟鹤堂靠在墙上，点起一只脚尖，仰脸漏出好看的天鹅颈，嘴角上扬:自己养大的小孩儿真是可爱，这种事儿还要教的。  
“从上到下摸它，握住它，从根上往下撸……”  
“哦～”  
周九良按着孟鹤堂的说法照做，握住四个手指粗的性器从根部向下撸，有些不得手法，没什么感觉……  
“咦？”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是没什么感觉。怎么和孟哥的感觉一点都不一样……”周九良低头看了看自己，怎么孟鹤堂随便随便怎么就能让自己那么舒服呢？  
“九良，你用点力，加快点速度试试，从上到下……”楼道里的灯有些暗，也挡不住孟鹤堂的笑。  
“好～”  
周九良握着性器的手微微的收紧，猛然从上到下撸了一把，疼的倒吸了一口冷气，快感从下方腾窜上了小腹，周九良试探着又来了一下，快感仿佛又升级了，周九良感觉到全身的血液全都往一个地方流，忍不住又撸了几下，周身腾起了一团欲火尤其在小腹烧的滚烫，周九良又上手捏了捏，手感和刚刚的不一样，有些硬，两侧青筋暴起所以有些粗糙，将小小的丁字裤顶起来，小口细细微微地开始吐露几滴透明晶亮的淫液，洇湿了一小点内裤。  
“呼……嘶，哈……额……”电话将周九良的喘息传进了孟鹤堂的耳朵，搔的耳朵有些痒痒的。  
“怎么？可以了吗？那你摸摸穴口，湿了没有啊？”周九良指腹从穴口擦过，蹭到了一点湿滑黏腻。  
“好像湿了……额……难受，孟哥……我怎么办……”周九良趴在床上，手拱起来扣在性器上想要将还在胀大的性器藏起来，急出了满头的喊。  
“九良，把床头橱里的东西拿出来……”  
周九良早就被子里搞得精疲力竭，拽着身下的床单挪到了床头柜，抽屉里放着的是一个中空圆筒装，还有一枚小小的金属锁，上面拴着一圈有一排小孔的带子，还有一个如同阳具的粉色按摩棒。  
“孟哥，这……这些都是什么？”  
“九良，用按摩棒放在后面，记住，不能放进去哦！”  
“这……”周九良此时只想将那身下火热涨得难受的家伙给灭了火，哪里管得了去验证孟鹤堂话的真实性。周九良将按摩棒圆润的那头按在后穴，不由得两股夹紧，喘着粗气。周九良一不小心触到了按摩棒的开关，震动的频率恰到好处，揉开了周九良穴口堆积的皱襞。  
“怎么样？和我比起来怎么样？是那玩意好还是……”孟鹤堂靠在墙上，勾着脚尖，牙齿轻轻地咬着下唇，另外一只手机里看着周九良趴在床上，一只手握着红粉的按摩棒绕过后背蹭着穴口，身体有规律的上下起伏，周九良的皮肤隐隐约约地泛着勾人的红。  
“孟哥，不舒服，疼，也痒……”  
“不如你用用另外一个…用它把小九良套上试试…”  
“那个套子一样东西？”周九良把那玩意套弄了半天，仍旧套不上，记得哭出眼泪来，哭唧唧地问孟鹤堂到底怎么用:“孟哥，我不会，我不行啊……孟哥，我是不是不行啊……”手背将眼泪鼻涕一起抹走。  
软唧唧哭哭啼啼的小周儿将孟鹤堂听的耳根子发软，小腹还是发烫，有些地方起了反应，挺起了小包儿，孟鹤堂隔着屏幕和电话耐心教导着周九良:“九良，耐心点，对准了，套进去，然后锁上，拴在腰上，就可以了……”  
“好～”周九良一番套弄，还一不小心勾到了性器上的阴毛，疼的眼底泛起了水花:孟哥，我成功了……我弄上了，可我觉得……没什么用啊……我还是难受的很……”  
“弄好了？那我就回来了……”  
“什么？”  
钥匙插进锁孔拧动了几下，防盗门应声而开。周九良跪在床上，背对着门，从背后看过去只有身后一根红色蕾丝的线，周九良想要将箍在性器上的东西拿下来，却不得其法。性器逐渐胀大，侧壁的青筋和膨胀的肉柱直接贴在了上边，那东西顶头上有一个小塞直接堵住了龟头上的小孔，周九良射不出去，又解不下来，浑身上下都泛着情欲的红。  
孟鹤堂推开卧室的门，就看到周九良背对着自己坐着，沿着脊背向下延伸成细长的股沟，圆润的屁股坐在脚背上，周九良努力的想要将套弄在性器上的东西弄下来，想要灭火却愈演愈烈，成了熊熊大火。  
孟鹤堂悄悄地探上了周九良的后背，微凉的指腹描绘着周九良好看的肩线，拽着在后背打了结的红线摸到了前方的乳头，下巴放在周九良的肩膀上，看到了被贞洁锁锁住了的性器，胀大到仿佛要胀破:“你不乖哦，偷偷地穿这种衣服……”  
“你怎么……”周九良带着哭腔，眼眶泛红蔓延到了颞部，像是喝了酒打了腮红，泛着情欲:“你怎么回来……你骗我？”  
周九良手里依然悄悄地想要将那玩意退下来，却还是无济于事，又哭了出来。  
“孟哥，你帮帮我，解开它……我难受……”  
周九良转过身来，拽着孟鹤堂的衣领，一口咬住了孟鹤堂微凉粉薄的耳垂:“不然，蹭蹭我也行……”  
“傻九良，这是要用钥匙解开的……”孟鹤堂揉了揉周九良汗水打湿有些软趴趴的头发。  
“那……可以解开吗？”周九良用头发蹭着孟鹤堂的下巴，像一只小猫儿一样的撒娇。  
“可以……”  
孟鹤堂从随身包里掏出了一个东西，并不是钥匙，而是……  



End file.
